Temple Owls
The Temple Owls are a CFBHC team playing in the East division of the AAC, beginning for the 2016 season. History alienufo era (2016-Present) 2016 Season Temple's inaugural season was a rough one. The roster consisted of mostly walk-ons, so coach alienufo had a huge challenge making the team competitive. After giving up 74 points to Penn State in their first ever game, alienufo switched to a wildcat oriented offense in order to best make use of the little talent on the roster. After starting 0-10, the Owls got their sole win at home over division rival ECU. Playing in a snow storm, redshirt freshman running back Ricky Lewis ran wild for 168 yards and two touchdowns. The following week they would get shut out by Connecticut to end their season, finishing 1-11. 2017 Season 2017 saw the debut of starting quarterback J.J. Robinson. In the opening game of the season, the Owls traveled to Raleigh to play the NC State Wolfpack. The game was notable in that it went to overtime with a score of 3-3, with Temple coming away with the victory in the first overtime. The Owls would carry that momentum forward to start an impressive 5-1 halfway through the season. In the second half, they would only manage one more win, but that was enough to earn their very first bowl game. 2018 Season Coach alienufo recruited a lot more talent to the team in the previous two years, and it showed on the field in 2018. Ricky Lewis, now a junior, continued to dominate. The Owls would go on to finish with a 9-3 record, earning a bowl game against Akeel Morris and the Nevada Wolfpack. Going into the half, Nevada led 14-0, but Temple would rally back in the second half to tie the game at 21 with 8 minutes left. Unfortunately, the defense then gave up a touchdown with about 4 minutes left, which ended up being the deciding points. 2019 Season 2019 was by far the most successful season for the Owls to date. Temple was ranked for most of the year, but fell off the top 25 in the final weeks. They finished with a 9-3 overall record and 5-1 conference record, losing only to #16 Minnesota, #18 SMU, and #20 Oregon during the regular season. They played in the Boca Raton bowl against Southern Miss, and earned their first ever bowl victory in a very one sided affair. Ricky Lewis earned MVP in his final game before graduating to the NFL. 2020 Season All-time record vs. AAC opponents This is Temple Owls football record against current American Athletic Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Owls have appeared in 3 bowl games, posting a record of 1-2. Individual Award Winners *'Disney Spirit Award' :Ricky Lewis - 2016 CFBHC Season All-Americans None All-AAC Players *'2016' :Ricky Lewis :Stephen Willis *'2017' :Ricky Lewis *'2018' :Ricky Lewis :Robert Arnold :Levi Hankins *'2019' External Links 2020 Temple Owls Depth Chart Category:AAC